Fears That You Can't Escape: My Room 101
by TriciaArlene
Summary: Room 101. The most feared place in all of Oceania. Many would do anything possible just to keep from having to face what is behind that dreaded door. But what exactly behind that door is so terrifiying? I found out first hand. This is my room 101.


A/N: This was written as an assignment for my English class in ninth grade after reading 1984. The assignment was to write about what would be in our room 101 (for those of you who haven't read it, in room 101 you face your biggest fears). So here is it.

* * *

Fears You Can't Escape: My Room 101  


When I entered the room I didn't quite know what to expect. I mean, I had heard stories about room 101, but they had all been different from one another. So when I came through the doorway I was quite shocked at what I saw.  
It wasn't a room that I had walked into, but it turned out to be a town! From the out side the room looked quite small, yet here it was, a real live town. There was the crystal clear blue sky above me, dotted with marshmallow-like clouds. Heck, I could even hear birds chirping from a tree that was most likely located down the street.  
After taking my first glimpse of the place, I started wandering down a side walk, looking into the various shops. It was after I had passed the fourth shop that I noticed that something about this town seemed strange. For a moment I stood puzzled, and just wondered what could be making me have a prickling feeling at the back of my neck. In doing so, I took a better look at the town around me, it was then that I really did notice how quite it was. It took me a few moments after stepping through that dreaded door to realize that something was wrong. I should have been aware right off, because it was pretty obvious that I was headed to a horrible place, and now that I was there, it seemed all too peaceful. It was a little suspicious, even though I still wasn't quite sure what was going on right then.  
As I walked further down the street I found that now all I could hear were my own footsteps echoing all around me. It was dull thumping that wouldn't go away, like the steady beating of my heart in my chest. Listening, I found it seemed that the noise was like a warning, letting me know that my doom was on its way. I started walking faster down the street back to where I had come from, only to find that the door that I had come through wasn't' there any more. My heart was now beating hard against my ribcage, as though I had just run a long distance. I could feel someone's eyes on me. Startled by a rustling of clothes, I turned to my right, trying to find the source of the sound. I searched around me, but I couldn't find what made the sudden movement. "Trissssssshhhaaaa," a voice said, the s being dragged out as though it was being hissed by a snake. I panicked, and all at once I began to shake and get shivers all over my body, as if someone had been blowing cold air on my neck.  
"Wh-who-whose there?" I finally managed to stutter out. I was still looking around frantically trying to find the source of the anonymous voice. "Well, well, well. You look a little scared," the voice chuckled at me.  
"Of course I'm scared! You would be too if you didn't know where you were and had some random voice speaking to you!" As I exclaimed this I saw a movement in the shadows behind a building next to me.  
"Actually to tell you the truth I'm not completely random," the owner of the voice stepped out from the darkness. This was the last person that I had expected to see in this place, an old friend that I thought I would never see again. My first true love, before Big Brother came around that is, Anthony. He looked just the same as the last time I saw him, all those years ago, only aged a bit. His beautiful face was adorned with the most entrancing honey brown eyes, and his black hair was just slightly askew. But all of that is beside the point. "Wow, Anthony, it's been a while," I said after a moment of silence. For some reason I just couldn't recall why we stopped seeing each other. Anthony laughed at me, with a horrible cruel laugh that made me want to shrink away in fear. "Maybe it hasn't been long enough," He took his right hand from behind his back, and in it he held a wooden club. Smacking the bat against his left hand, he started to advance toward me.  
"What are you talking about?" I slowly started backing away form him, afraid at what he was about to do.  
"Don't you remember what I said to you before you went away? I didn't think you would, but let me refresh your memory. I told you that I never wanted to see your lying, low-life, face again! After what you did to me, I had every right to say that to you." Just then, a wave a memories came crashing down upon me.  
All of the lies, the schemes, and secrets that I had kept from him came rushing back, hitting me full force. I stumbled backwards slightly as I finally came into realization, because the thought of it all was like a ton of bricks that had hit me. "You don't know what you're talking about!" I burst out. "I never meant to hurt you, in fact it was all for you"  
"I don't care! You still lied to me!" I could see now that he was completely enraged. His pace quickened as the advanced towards me, almost into a jog.  
My heart was now beating so hard against my ribs that I don't think that I could hear anything else. I didn't waste any time in trying to talk to him, for I knew that nothing that I could say now would change his mind. Frightened, I turned around quickly and started to run. I don't know where I am running to; all I know is that I need to get away from Anthony. I mad a sharp turn around a building, hoping that I could lose him in the alleys. All of a sudden, my run started to slow. I looked down to see that I was still running full force but somehow it seemed that I wasn't getting any where.  
It felt like weights had been added to my ankles trying to purposely to slow me down. I pushed my self harder, because I could still hear him running after me. But it was no use; all I succeeded in doing was making myself trip, and the next thing that I know Anthony is standing over top of me with that club. All that happened next came in slow motion. I could see the bat coming down towards me, ready to hit me in the face…  
My eyes shot open with a start. I was safe inside The Ministry of Love. There was no Anthony, and no club about to smack me. "Thank Big Brother," I sighed. "Now why would you do that? He isn't here to save you," the voice of Anthony once again came out of the shadows.  
Instead of having a wooden bat this time, I heard him starting up a chainsaw. I tried to struggle but I was bound to what ever I had been lying on. The last thing that I saw was the metal device coming across my midsection….

* * *

A/N: So incase you didn't understand what my fear is (which is my second biggest fear cause my first is too hard to write about) it is like a dream. You know when you wake up from a dream in a dream (dreaming that you are dreaming) well my 2nd biggest fear is that thinking it was a dream and having it actually be real. I don't know if that made any since to you, but I tried to explain it the best I would. 


End file.
